Comatose
by BubblyScientist
Summary: XemSai songfic. Implied past relationship...


AN: Yet again another songfic! haha. Well this is a XemSai one this time (shut up it's practicality cannon!) Well I picked the wonderful Comatose by Skillet (love it!). I think it's fits them pretty well, especially towards the end of their lives. (don't judge me) Oh and for the people that don't know; _seme _means top and _uke _mean bottom.

Song: Comatose

Artist: Skillet

Pairing Used: XemSai

* * *

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

The moon is a wonderful thing, indeed. Xemnas watched as Saix apporached him from across the room. It was all dark but the small light given by the moonlight. The Superior sat cross legged on his large bed with a small smirk on his face. God, why was he walking so slowly?! Did he have any idea how much he wanted him right now.

Of course he did. He loved doing this. He saw the smirk on the other face. Xemnas gave him a joking frown.  
"Saix, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Oh, nothing, sir. What is you wish me to do for you?"  
Xemnas stood and met him halfway, right in the moonlight. How romantic. He reached slowly and laid his hand on Saix's shoulder.  
"You know what I want."  
"More than Kingdom Hearts?" Saix asked, playfully.  
"At this point in time, yes." Before the Berserker could say another word, Xemnas kissed him harshly.

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

The two had known each other before they became Nobodies. Isa worked closely with Xehanort while he was alive. Isa and Xehanort had been in a relationship so it wasn't that shocking that the two Nobodies had "feelings" for each other.  
When Xemnas had met Saix, he was straving, thin man. Xemnas quickly drew out that he was a Nobody and asked him to come with him. After that, Saix never let his side. He protected his protecter, like a dog does to his master.

Saix moaned slightly and held tightly to Xemnas' frame. He slowly but surely pushed him towards the bed. It was calling to him.

_Comatose __I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel__  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Xemnas had always preached about how Nobodies were without a heart. But what was this feeling when he was with Saix? Lust perhaps? Want? Pride?  
He couldn't figure it out. Everytime Saix went on missions (he didn't often but sometimes it happened), Xemnas found his supposed "heart" beat fast. What was that feeling? It seemed all too familiar...  
Fear.  
Fear is what drove him to make Saix the second-in-command. So he didn't have to go out on missions and get wounded. Selfish? Yes. Protective? Much.  
If he didn't love Saix. He had a deep fondness for the blue haired beskerer.

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting__  
Tempting me away  
Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you_

Xemnas landed on his back on the bed. Saix ontop of him practicality eating his face off. Not that he didn't like that of course. He rolled them over so he was ontop. He pinned his arms down and kissed his neck. Saix groaned and lashed out in pleasure. He often moved around during sex. He was more of a seme but he would only play uke once in a while.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
__(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Xemnas smiled. Amused that could make him act this way. Like a wild dog.  
"Looks like you need to be tamed."  
Xemnas took the zipper of Saix's coat and slowly zipped it down. Saix bit his lip. He wanted this really badly. Xemnas liked it slow...it made Saix break even faster.  
Once the coat was off his started with his own, zipping it slowly almost slower than before. Saix tried to reach out but Xemnas slapped his hand away.  
The coat fell to the floor with a small thud. He reached for the other's leather pants. He ripped them off and looked at him for a moment.  
"I see...you're almost there,aren't you?"  
Saix nodded. His gold eyes hazy and dull with pure lust. God, just the way he liked him.  
He smirked. "I'll have to help you with that, won't I?" Xemnas slide down and licked the head of him.

_Breathing life, waking up__  
My eyes open up  
Comatose  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel__  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Saix went crazy. In only a few moments, he came in Xemnas' mouth. Xemnas wiped his mouth. He smiled and crawled over him. He unzipped his own pants and watched Saix's face as he rubbed against him.  
"I understand you like it rough. However," he rubbed slowly outside of him. Saix cried out. "I like to take things slow. It makes it more...pleasureble."  
He did this a few more times before Saix signaled he was ready. Slowly, Xemnas slide into him and continued to watch the Lunar Divider's face. His mouth was parted and sweat formed along his forehead.

He was the picture of perfection.

_Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Both knew they continued last much longer after that much foreplay. Saix came first. He screamed his Superior's name loudly. Xemnas came shortly after he did. He collasped ontop of each other, breathing heavly and panting. Xemnas rolled off of him and curled up by his side.  
"You were wonderful, Saix."  
Saix panted and swallowed before answering. "I was?"  
"Indeed."  
Saix smirked. "I'm afraid, however, I would of liked to be giving you something like that, Sup-" Saix stopped himself. "Xemnas."  
He chuckled, his deep rich voice filled with...oh what was that feeling again? Ah, pure happiness. "That is quite alright, Saix. I enjoyed myself either way."

Maybe being a Nobody wasn't that bad.  
As long as Xemnas had Saix...what could go wrong?

* * *


End file.
